gaim no yuusha
by gh152 the 2nd
Summary: when tamashii souto ends up in the world of ever after high replacing Dexter charming he must figure out why Yggdrasil is in the fairytale world. With the help of raven queen, cherise hood, and kitty Cheshire and their friends can tamashii save the stories of the world and help the school see that change is not that bad.


Gaim no yuusha

summery: when tamashii souto ends up in the world of ever after high replacing Dexter charming he must figure out why Yggdrasil is in the fairytale world. With the help of raven queen, cherise hood, and kitty Cheshire and their friends can tamashii save the stories of the world and help the school see that change is not bad. Even when the student's and staff are trying to figure out what story he is from. With his knowledge of the mechanic's of kamen rider gaim he must stop Yggdrasil from plunging the school into chaos and save the world he will call home."this is our story now, our own era! And you are not going to stop us!"

chapter one – enter the sengoku rider

it was an ordinary day for tamashii 'soul' souto. He was a dark blue haired amber eyed teen dressed in a black shirt and pants with a red jacket with black pockets and trim alongside the black hood. On his hands was black with silver trim gloves. He was looking over his dx sengoku driver and the only lock seed's he owned. He owned the Orange and pine lockseeds with the kurokage rider indicator and pine cone lockseed. He also had the gaim indicator with the lock seed holder and the sword that gaim uses that was not from his arm's change. It had took him a while to replace the actual belt for the driver with one more accurate. He had to find a yellow plastic like elastic to replace the belt with and put it together. He smiled and put on the now customized driver and hooked the lock seeds onto the holder and sheathed the sword. He nodded and decided to watch some ever after high. The teen while Japanese-American and lived in the states was a fan of the show popular in his father's homeland kamen rider. He really liked gaim. The plot was more serious and more realistic then previous shows with only decade slightly being the more serious of them. He got hooked into ever after high when he came across it on YouTube and knew that the monster high show at least existed in the same universe making soul wonder what other book types are in that world. He looked at the current episode which oddly enough was the first episode. Putting the orange lockseed in his pocket and sat onto his bed to watch it. But then when raven queen appeared the screen froze around her but to soul's shock the others in the show was still moving as if she didn't exist. Soul quickly stood and took off his driver and pulled off the rider indicator and put on the blank indicator. He put the kurokage and gaim indicators in his other pocket where he kept the genesis core and lemon energy lockseed. The only other lockseed soul owned.

He saw the image of the screen distort and swirl into a rainbow prismatic portal. He felt his feet loose traction and was lifted into the air by the sudden vacuum of the portal. He had enough time to grab his back pack and vehicle lockseed the sakura hurricane alongside the other rider indicators he got off eBay. soul found himself floating in the portal's void and felt some odd energy in front of him. A small section of the portal formed a unique key. It had a handle that was the blue of gaim's bodysuit with the yellow trim of the design. The part that was held by his fingers was designed like gaim's helmet and the key teeth was shaped like a kanji for fruit. It spun before entering his pocket and soul lost consciousness as he hurtled through the portal.

He came to in a park disoriented and after regaining his senses sat up and felt his waist. His driver was missing and was only the driver the belt was missing. The driver itself was next to soul thankfully undamaged. Picking it up soul stood and looked around recognizing the park as part of the Forrest the rebels of ever after high all met each other. Soul rubbed his eyes not believing where he was. He turned to see the school in the distance and headed towards it. After picking up his driver of course. Soon found himself before the school and turned around to look at the town in the distance then frowned at spotting one thing out of place. The headquarters of Yggdrasil. The company that distributed the lockseeds in gaim and the source of where the inves invaded the world of gaim by letting unsuspecting people purchase the lock like devices and use them in a game called the inves game. In gaim the game went to far when the sengoku driver was invented then later the genesis driver. The only reason why Yggdrasil was there was if they somehow found a way to travel dimensions and the imbalance they caused pulled soul to the world they settled in to fix their mistake. With that deduction made soul felt a rage like never before. If they were going to pull a sawamaze city here heaven help those that encounter his rage. If they did he vowed to protect the people of the world from the inves. he pulled out the odd key he got from the portal and realized it was his key to help him fit in with the world. The key that symbolizes his destiny. He closed his eyes as the implications went through his mind. Obviously his destiny was to be a protector, an inspiration and a hero. He opened his eyes and nodded. For now he would follow this destiny and bring change to the world. Even if he had to join this school the rebels were what he knew would be more help to him then the royals. He turned and pocketed his key as he put his driver into his jacket and entered the school just in time to see the chaos of raven queen's enterence and the mad hatter's daughter Madison hatter think it was the opposite of what her friend needed to hear. Soul shook his head and walked by Madison and bopped her head as he did. "they reacted the opposite then what you think hatter so right now your not helping your friend" said soul as he gave her a pointed look to the shock of the others in the school as the hatter looked shocked. "use the madness to read how everyone really reacts just because you are always off kilter doesn't mean you can't be sane enough to actually help your friends correctly because from what I just saw you made her feel worse some friend you are" frowned soul and he quickly left visibly ticked off. Madison looked wide eyed and everyone saw her actually look at the chaos and then her friend's depressed expression. Everyone felt a shudder because the mad hatter's daughter had been given a really big dose of reality and now she was seeing the consequences of her actions. Apple white was looking at raven queen in concern. Now that she saw how her friend was feeling she wondered what happened to make her depressed. Goldilocks though was asking a question that the other student's was thinking. "just who was that guy I don't recognize him before who is his fairytale parent" said Goldilocks with a thoughtful frown.

The others did not know either and raven queen was pulled out of her depression when she felt Madison collapse. Raven queen looked at her in concern. "Madison you okay" asked raven. She did not respond and only look at her blankly and with teary eyes suddenly hug raven confusing the rebel. Madison then told raven what soul told her in a whisper. The purple haired girl was surprised and was worried that her friend may never be the same. Later in the cafeteria soul had calmed down and was looking at the lock vehicle in lock form over and pulled out some paint and repainted it in gaim's base colors. Just entering was raven and Madison. Again the chaos erupted and this time Madison looked shocked at seeing soul was right. She resolved to be sane when the time calls for it if she wanted to help her friends. She spotted soul and hid behind raven as she pointed out soul. Raven with her slightly scared friend behind her went to the dark blue haired teen. "hello there im raven queen and you are" asked raven. "tamashii souto but my friends call me soul sorry about earlier there hatter but I can't stand It when others are unaware of the consequences of their actions. You tried to cheer up your friend but did the opposite that just makes me mad with rage. Where I am from if someone did that they tend to not be friends anymore I know that your dad is the most insane person known but even he knows that you can't take friendships that lightly as you did this morning" said soul. Raven winced seeing soul's point with Madison. Suddenly they were joined by apple white. "raven are you okay why where you depressed" asked apple white. "simple her mother's rep affected her own. The others panicked not seeing her as herself but her mother. People tend to forget that despite looks she is not like her mother personality wise. She want's to get out from her mother's shadow and become her own person. Everyone knows that there are countless versions of the same stories and with each revision something changes. There might have been a version where the dark queen was actually snow white's aunt or relative. The possibilities of stories are endless" said soul. Apple white went wide eyed and looked at her friend. "is that how you really feel raven why didn't you tell me" asked apple white. "you were so fixated on following your mother's footsteps that I couldn't bring myself to tell you" said raven in a whisper. "that proves my point you didn't see raven as her own person and just what her mother was famous for doing. Destiny is not as simple and absolute as you think. My destiny is not like yours. If you haven't noticed I am not like the rest. My destiny is to be a protector not a prince. Our keys are a reflection of our personalities and as I am very loyal to friends my key reflects that and shows me the path of a protector" said soul pulling out his key. Raven pulled out her own. "raven your key reflects your kind heart and shows that while you were born from someone evil doesn't mean dark is. Darkness I learned is not inherently evil but how it's used determines it" said soul with a smile. "you just have to find the light inside the shadows to see that, because even in darkness light exists" he added to her questioning gaze. "you are the light in your mother's darkness a beacon that will shine through even the hardest trial" raven blushed at that as it was her spot on. Now that she looked at her key she did see a small gem that shined in the black like a light in the shadows. Apple white felt horrible. She was the most liked in the school but her best friend was the exact opposite. She wondered how their parents could let this affect their children. Soul suddenly felt a presence aimed at raven and quickly got the three girls out of the way and to the daughter of red riding hood – cherise hood. Soul looked behind himself to see a stag inves punch the ground making the room shake. Soul looked above to see a silhouette of an old man hidden in the shadows with only a hand visible with a strawberry/ichigo lockseed. "inves great so Yggdrasil is doing the same thing here like sawame city" said soul with a glare at the inves. He led the girls out as the inves chased them to the courtyard. The student's gasped as soul gave the inves a kick and got some distance. Apple white's prince shining charming charged with a sword to slash at the inves only for the inves to block shattering the sword. Shining dodged the punch and regrouped with soul and the others. "what is that thing" asked shining in shock. "an inves a monster from another dimension called helhaim Forrest. It used to be a living being from earth but when it at a fruit from the Forrest the DNA got changed completely destroying what it was before leaving this" said soul as he pulled out his sengoku driver. he placed it at his waist as he felt the belt appear with a slight ping noise. his gaim indicator appeared onto the driver and he pulled out his orange lockseed. He quickly unlocked it. -orange- was heard as the decoration flashed. With the sound of a zipper a portal to helhaim Forrest appeared above soul and he went through kota's henshin movements. He docked the lockseed and pushed it into locked position. -lock on- was heard. Japanese drums sounded as soul glared at the inves. "henshin" said soul pushing the cutting blade down on the lock seed. -seiya! Orange arms hanamichi on stage!-

the metal orange landed on soul covering his head as he was covered in a blue bodysuit with quilted leather and yellow armor on the lower arms and legs. In the orange his head was covered by a blue helmet with a sword like decoration a Orange part landed and turned the visor orange and made it look like an orange slice. Outside the orange it sparked then split apart. The front became torso armor reminiscent of a samurai with the sides folding in halve to form shoulder guards of the same style. the back was just the top resting there. With the silver side facing out. Appearing in his hand was a scrimtar like sword with a black handle and looked a lot like an orange slice. This was kamen rider gaim. Hanging from his belt was his missing katana blade that was the sub weapon for gaim. He rested the scrimtar onto his shoulder as he tensed ready to face the inves. "whoa what is that" asked cherise. "i will explain after I get rid of this inves it has out stayed it's wellcome. Now then this is my stage" said gaim drawing the sheathed sword out and got into a dual wielding stance. He charged and slashed with his dai daimaru and pulled a tab on the hilt of his kattana and used the built in gun to attack the inves. The inves stumbled back and just as the old man arrived. He scowled at the sight of the rider beating his inves. He tossed the lockseed at the inves. Gaim had spotted this and made an impressive jump catching it. "you idiot you don't let go of the lockseed if you don't want the inves to go out of control!" shouted gaim to the old man in the shadow. he quickly did a dodge roll to avoid the now berserk inves. He pulled of the orange lockseed and as the ichigo lockseed was already unlocked switched the seeds. -lock on! itchigo arms blade of the shadows!- was heard as a metal strawberry replaced the orange samurai armor now giving gaim red torso armor and three kunai with strawberries on the hilt. Throwing them he managed to distract the inves. Taking his katana in hand he slashed the inves into the air while he removed the lockseed from the docking bay and placed it on the bay on his sword. -lock on! 1000 ichigo charge!- gaim slashed at the inves causing a hundred of the kunai to generate and strike the inves. The inves exploded from that and gaim relaxed. He replaced the lockseed to his driver and closed it. In a flash he returned to normal and soul took off the lockseed. Then locked it after putting it onto his lockseed holder where he placed the other lockseeds of gaim including lemon energy. taking off his driver he turned his sight to the Yggdrasil building wondering what was going on in this world. He sighed as he was dragged by raven and cherise to the dorms where he can explain to the group what was going on. He already knew that things was not going to be the same and he wondered where Dexter was. For better or worse his destiny was looking to be interesting. If he ever met tsukasa kayoda or any decade he would see about asking him for help in this world. He wondered if there were any other armored riders now and if they are confused on how there may be an extra signal. (end chapter)

a/n: huh where is everyone? Oh hello there readers it seems my cast and muses have all vanished on me here in my studio. Hmm better check the central hub area for them.

-walks over to the core of the building-

gh:hello is anyone here?

Everyone: SURPRIZE HAPPY BIRTHDAY GH152!

gh:whoa! You guys remembered my birthday! Your the best!

Takato: hey not every day you become nineteen gh so come one introduce the new guys to us:)!

-ever after high cast walks in with monster high cast-

raven and Frankie: hello there!

Clawdeen: dang nice digs this the old one Saturday morning studio Disney owned before it became ABC family?

Kitmon: yep and man oh man this place is the only area big enough for all of gh's ideas so this time he went for gaim and you guys huh?

"well looks like there is a future arc involving the mh cast later on in the story so gh happy birthday!" said kougami.

Gh: well guys let's party! And to you readers I know that it is my birthday here but this is a present from me to you all for sticking with me and for favoriting my stories. Also good news I finally figured out how to put down the next arc of new night saga! With that arc done I can get started on volume two the cycle war! That's right the war with darkness void is moved from volume one to volume two! So be on the look out for it! See you all next time on ever after high gaim no yuusha!


End file.
